The Order of all Orders
by ChelseaLovesFood
Summary: Two months following the war, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are visited by Kingsley who has good news. Unsurprisingly, someone doesn't take the news well and someone else has to knock sense into him. Followed by a hilarious Weasley family dinner. Slightly angst with a dash of humor. READ & REVIEW!


**Author's Note: Hello! I haven't updated in almost a year. I assure you, however, I have about 5-6 stories on my laptop just waiting to be finished. But they probably won't get finished. So during my procrastination today I've decided to finish & post this one. **

**Going to be honest with you, this story has rather 'out of character' situations, especially the Weasley boys. This began seriously but just ended up being a joke. Please do not tell me I am a horrible writer despite this truly horrid story. It is awful, I know. But I think it's rather hilarious.**

* * *

The pair of happy couples that ever so often would sit by the lake behind The Burrow happened to be sharing a laugh when they were disturbed by Mr. Weasley's attention-seeking clear of the throat. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny turned around.

"Hey, Dad." Ginny acknowledged.

"Someone's here to see you all." Mr. Weasley stated with a smirk. Immediately they became skeptical. Over the past two months, they were almost certain they had met everyone they needed to meet, spoke with every reporter worthy to be spoken to, confirmed or denied whatever rumor had to be confirmed or denied… So who else would feel the need to intrude on their lives once again?

The four began their walk back up to the house whilst voicing their idea of who was there and what they were there for.

"I think it's Rita Skeeter, probably looking for a reflection article. I can see it now _'Two Months, What's the Plan for the Rest?'_" Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I think it's probably someone who says they are here to give condolences but are really just here for the full story." Ron pursed his lips and Hermione snaked her hand in his.

"Whoever it is, the conversation will probably be awkward and uncomfortable and may lead to an argument. Y'know, the usual." Harry said and they climbed the hill uneager to know who will be joining the family at the dinner table and engaging in a heart-to-heart about the time they all wished they could forget.

Once they entered the Burrow doors, they were happily relieved to see Kingsley Shacklebolt sipping a cup of tea. Happy because they all grew rather fond of Kingsley, during the last two months especially, because he had gotten all the help he could from the Ministry to protect them and the secrets that could not be revealed to be public. He was greeted by the four of them and they all took a seat at the table. Kingsley postponed telling them whatever he had to by engaging in idle talk until he finished his tea which was nerve-wracking and soothing at the same time.

"Obviously you're wondering why I just happened to stop by." Kingsley said as he placed the cup in the sink. The four all tensed up a bit because they weren't sure if it was good news or bad news.

"I don't know if you have thought about this or not but your contributions to the defeat of Voldemort and the survival of our world has been greatly appreciated… which is why I am honored to bestow upon you three _The Platinum Order_."

"'_Order'_… as in, _'of Merlin'_?" Ron said, his eyes bulging and mouth opening.

"But there's no such thing as 'The Platinum Order'. The Order of Merlin only has first, second and third classes." Hermione incredulously stated.

"Hermione! Don't tell the Minister what does and doesn't exist!" Ron replied and Hermione silenced, eyes also bulging, to allow Kingsley to speak.

"Yes, you are right, Hermione. There is no 'Platinum Order'… until today."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you three have achieved such brilliance that we could never award you with the same status that Cornelius Fudge claims."

"You created a new ranking for _us_?" Ron more stated than asked. Harry remained quiet throughout. Kingsley nodded and Ron and Hermione began thanking Kingsley and the Ministry for this award and Hermione even began to cry. While laughing and jumping with Hermione and Ron, Gin noticed that Harry remained unphased.

"Harry? Isn't there anything you want to say?" Gin questioned. Harry looked at her and knitted his brow.

"I don't want to accept something for something I didn't accomplish on my own." He finally spoke up.

"But Harry, Ron and Hermione are receiving it as we-"

"I don't care. You helped me as well. The entire Weasley family helped me. All of my friends helped me. My teachers helped me..."

"Harry, you don't expect the Ministry to give awards to every single person in the castle that night?"

"No, but I don't think I should get anything at all. Do you have any idea how many lives have been taken because of me? I think that's more important than defeating a stupid wizard. I'm being awarded for being the reason why so many people have died. "

"You're being awarded for being the reason why thousands of lives were saved! Harry, I can't stand when you're filled with all this rubbish! If you hadn't succeeded, you'd be dead, I'd be dead_, _my family would be dead._ Ginny _would be dead and_ Hermione_ would probably have been the first one to go!" Ron bellowed, beginning to get mad.

"Ron, I get what you're saying and I want to believe everything that you're telling me but you don't know… you don't understand…" Harry fumbled with his sentence and took off to his and Ron's room, feeling exasperated. Ginny followed after him, leaving Ron, Hermione and Kingsley awkwardly behind. After a few seconds, Hermione spoke up.

"I'm sorry about that, Kingsley. You know how humble he is. I wonder if he will always be like this or one day he will accept that he's kind of a big deal and the good outshines the bad." She spoke desperately.

"No worries, Hermione. This was expected. I was thinking that maybe he'd feel better if he knew that Ginny, the Order of the Phoenix and the rest of Dumbledore's Army were also receiving First Class Orders. " Kingsley stated while Ron and Hermione's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. Kingsley laughed.

"That wraps up this session. I'm off to my Minister role but hope to see you at the public acceptances." And then he disapparated.

Back in Ron's tiny and musty room upstairs, Ginny was consoling Harry while he was in his self-loathing state.

"Harry, you're not the reason for any deaths. This whole thing started before you were born. You had absolutely no control over it."

"How can you say that, Ginny? You're still not over…" Ginny choked a bit and Harry dared not continue his sentence. How dare he bring up her brother's death? She swallowed hard.

"I never said I was over it." She said through gritted teeth.

"But you're pretending as if I'm the hero of the story and I hate it because I'm not!" Harry was getting frustrated and Ginny was getting annoyed.

"I don't think you're the hero of the story, Harry, I DON'T! I'm trying to be a good girlfriend and help you to come to your bloody senses! You're just so fucking stubborn! You may have been the Chosen One but the war wasn't about you. It's about the entire Wizarding World and its fate if that monster had thrived!" Harry flinched at the expletives. Ginny glared at him and waited for a reply. Harry tilted his head back against the wall so that he was looking up at the ceiling. After a few moments, he sighed.

"I'm sorry. This is just hard to grasp. When I was a kid, I was never treated like this and it was terrible but I dunno if I can deal with this never-ending fame." Ginny sat down beside him and looked up at the ceiling as well.

"You don't have to grasp it. I want you to know that you've done great things. Yes, some had consequences but it doesn't make what you did any less worthy of recognition. And you're picking up the pieces as well. You go to Gran Andromeda's house at least twice a week to see Teddy and you always bring him treats and pumpkin tarts." Ginny smirked and caressed Harry's face. Harry seemed to loosen up.

"Plus, you've helped my family with our… loss…" she held back a few tears and Harry rubbed her palm, comfortingly. Ginny smiled and Harry looked at her smile. And he stared at her smile. He stared at it until it faded into a smirk and until Ginny noticed that he was staring and she made a silly face. And he gazed into her eyes and felt something brilliant. Not even brilliant, actually, more along the lines of miraculous.

"l love you." He'd never been more certain of anything in this world. He knew he loved her before but it felt as if his heart grew three sizes. Like the Grinch. Only he wasn't a green monster who stole presents.

Like him, she had already known this but to have him voice it was amazing. She leaned in for a kiss on his lips but as soon as she started, she couldn't stop and he felt the same way. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to slither inside. Their tongues danced while she slid her hand up Harry's t-shirt and twirled his chest hair with her fingers. She pulled up his shirt over his head in between kisses. She was getting really hot.

"I want you to do something for me." She said, strenuously.

"Anything."

"Touch me. Everywhere." Harry was taken aback.

"E-everywhere?" he stammered.

"_Everywhere_." She repeated and looked at him with deep confidence. Harry's heart thumped quickly and although she was confident, he wasn't. But he did it. He ran his thick and soft hands down her body, starting with her hair. Then her face. Then her chest…

* * *

It suddenly dawned on the two that she was moaning and screaming in the house full of boys old enough to guess why. They had forgotten to put a charm on the door because they never thought it would have gone so far. Their eyes widened.

"As sexy as that was, we probably have the entire house in shock." Ginny laughed and Harry began cracking up as well.

"This is going to be awkward at dinner time." He sighed.

"It had to happen sometime." Gin smiled.

"But it didn't _actually_ happen. We just fooled around."

"I wasn't plan on letting it happen tonight. I was just getting a little randy, is all."

"You weren't? You're not the only one who's randy, y'know. Now it's back to me in the bathroom all by myself." Ginny laughed at this.

"You'll get your turn." She assured and winked.

* * *

Dinner was the most awkward moment of their lives, as they had presumed. Thankfully, Molly and Arthur had been out the whole day and, in turn, were absent at dinner. When they came down the staircase, the Weasley boys plus Fleur had been staring them down. George was highly amused, Bill and Fleur were suppressing grins and Percy was looking rather disappointed. Ron and Hermione seemed to have been uninformed of the news because they were acting casual but excited.

"We've been waiting to tell you all why Kingsley stopped by today." Ron announced and the eyes strayed from Harry and Ginny to him.

"Well, Kingsley stopped by to award us with Orders!" Hermione beamed.

"That's great, Hermione." Bill said idly as he stared at her fish and beans. He wasn't the only one who was unconcerned. Everyone else went back to their original state.

"Er, did you hear what she said?" Ron questioned was ignored by the rest once again. Everyone ignored the pair and George smiled. He took advantage of his seat beside Ginny and pinched her arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" she shouted and George laughed.

"She _is_ a screamer." It took about half a second for the joke to sink in to each of them. Bill and Fleur's suppressed grins turned into laughter, George smugly smirked while Percy made a disgusted face. Ron and Hermione were still confused out of their wits. Ginny was furious but the embarrassment overweighed it.

"Alright, that's enough! We didn't do what you are all thinking! And you're acting as if I'm the only one who's ever done anything!" She screamed once again.

The truth was suddenly beginning to emerge into Ron and Hermione's heads. Hermione started laughing and Ron looked dreadful.

"Oh bloody Merlin! You two shagged?" Ron bellowed in dismay and looked as if he was about to vomit, completely forgetting the presence of his parents.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? We _didn't_!" Ginny spat back. Harry continued to fiddle with his food throughout.

"How could you two not have heard! It was so loud. Ron, your room door is not thick enough." Bill joked

"We were at The Three Broomsticks, having celebration drinks." Hermione spoke softly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'MY ROOM'?" Ron shouted, wide-eyed.

"I thought you said you didn't know." Percy ignored Ron.

"Of course we didn't know!" Hermione replied.

"Then what were you celebrating?"

"The fact that we received Platinum Orders of Merlin today!" The whole family seemed to pay attention to this one.

"Wait, what?" George queried.

"Kingsley came by to inform us that we received Platinum Orders of Merlin, me, Hermione and Harry. It's an Order they created just for us after this year. Plus, after you two stormed off, Kinglsey announced that you too, Ginny, the rest of Dumbledore's Army and the Order of Phoenix got a First Class Order." Ron recovered. The news about Harry and Ginny's bond couldn't compare to this.

"I got an Order? This is the best day ever!" Ginny bounced and Harry grinned with her.

"That is astounding!" Bill bellowed while George, Fleur and Percy hung their mouths open.

"We were trying to tell you this the entire time! But you were going on about Harry and Ginny's relationship." Hermione sighed.

"WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'MY ROOM'?" Ron was still in shock.

"Ugh, we didn't do that! Either way it's none of your business." Ginny continued will a smile on her face this time.

"I think it does become our business when the loud cries echo throughout the entire house." George retaliated and literally everyone laughed. The rest of dinner focused on congratulations and celebrations. The evening became much more comfortable for all, especially Harry.

* * *

**See, I told you it would be horrible. But it was pretty funny, wasn't it? I think so, at least. _Of course_ the Weasley boys would not be completely accepting of Harry shagging or "fooling around with" their younger sister. As I said, this is totally OOC. I added Molly and Arthur at the dinner table as well at first but I knew that was painfully OOC. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this but I'd still like for you to REVIEW. I spent time working on this crap, guys. At least give me a nudge for it. Have a hilarious day! :) **


End file.
